


Pulling it all Together

by PrancingProngsy



Series: When Villains Get Creative [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Superwholock - Fandom
Genre: BECAUSE THESE GUYS DO WHAT THEY WANT., There shouldn't be but there is., Villainous meetings, Why is there even UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrancingProngsy/pseuds/PrancingProngsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master, Jim Moriarty, and Lucifer Morningstar all meet together to discuss the fate of their favourite pets as the world spins closer and closer to the end, the final battle of good versus evil.</p><p>And they have a cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling it all Together

The funny thing about the three of them, was that while they were all bad to the bone, they couldn’t resist a nice meeting where the three of them talked. There might be plotting involved, of course, but it was mostly… Talking. The Master, in this particular meeting, was itching. Well he was always itching but this time Jim Moriarty could see it in his eyes, and the way the Master demanded to start before Luci hadn't even walked in just added to urgency.

Jim sipped his tea patiently until the door opened and Lucifer stood there, making excuses as usual, covered in blood. The Master stood, Jim remained seated, but they both had an identical smile, “No rush,” the Irish lilt passed Jim’s lips with ease, the Master shot him a look and the two took their seats, Lucifer was significantly less stiff, the Master seemed a bit on edge, and Jim just let his tongue pass over his lips before he smiled again,

“Master here, was just about to start, love. Maybe you’d like to go first?” Jim suggested, leaning back in his chair as he offered the floor to Luci rather than the Master who again looked less than pleased as his fingers drummed out that four beat rhythm that Jim was sure haunted the man’s dreams. Lucifer gave the table a rather large smile as he wiped at his face, “The troublesome three said they had someone to be meeting in London next week, Jimbo. You know anything about that?”

“Listening in on conversations unwanted again?” the Master interrupted, slamming both palms against the table top. Jim made a face, Lucifer just smirked and the Master stood, “Well… I think it’s safe to say that they’re all meeting here…”

“Master, honey, sit down,” Jim commanded, setting his apple on the table, “If they’re meeting here… Well you could say that they’re finishing this for us…”

“How considerate,” Lucifer smirked, the Master offered a grin as well and the three sat around the table in silence for a moment until the Master spoke up again,

“I take it that we’re going to be expecting some kind of heroic gesture from them, once they’ve all joined up together?”

“I would imagine so. Considering there’s only three of us… I imagine it will be very… Invigorating,” Jim replied, licking his lips again before he finished his tea,

“Only the three of us? Perhaps you’re forgetting we’ve got all of Hell at our disposal,” with a raise of an eyebrow, Lucifer leaned across the table towards the two of them before continuing,

“We’re going to have a hell of a time.”

Those words worked wonders and the two other men smiled broadly, eyes flashing as new ideas began to bloom in their brains, much like flowers, though I suppose in this case it would be more like venus fly traps. The planning process was long, gruesome, difficult, but they didn't mind too much, the company was good, and the tea was endless. Or the booze. Lucifer was a fan of the alcohol, but Jim felt it was better for him to just drink tea until they decided on a solid plan that would inevitably change as time went on.

One can never trust villains, after all.

From a distance, they all three watched the gathering of their foes, in a tiny flat in central London. 221 B. A 1967 chevy impala parked itself outside (getting it across seas in one piece had been hell and Dean wasn't pleased about this at all,) but it waited to be reoccupied by The Troublesome Three, or Team Free Will as the Winchesters and their angel liked to call themselves. A blue police box arrived a day later, empty now until the Doctor would have need of it again.

Lucifer stretched his fingers across the globe, pulling strings, making deals, blackening the water. The Master worked on plans to destroy the planet itself, though Jim thought this was a stupid idea and instead redirected the Master's efforts to a more team oriented goal, which would be the conversion of the population on the planet into people that they could use. Not that Jim thought the other two were below him. In fact he admired them. Lucifer was someone with real power. Of course, James Moriarty had power too, and the Master had some form of power, but Lucifer had... Control. One that the other two didn't have.

It took several months for the plans to be set in motion. The Master's hold on the time and space continuum was tightening, though he couldn't do much until they stole the TARDIS from where it stood outside the flat of Jim's playthings. That seemed to be the headquaters, much like their own "headquaters" could be considered one of Jim's own flats, though it was considerably bigger, and fancier. As was his way. The three had been staying there since the most recent meeting, Jim's stash of alcohol began to dwindle as the end drew closer, and Jim's business was booming, as was Lucifer's.

The Master was content in just watching as the world crumbled beneath them.

Jim found it particularly interesting to watch the planning process of the newly formed alliance, though he supposed it was more than just the end of the world that concerned them.

It was a dark, rainy night, only three before they planned on stealing away the TARDIS and beginning the end, when Jim relaxed on the sofa next to Lucifer who gave him a rather lazy smile,

"Love?" Jim began, one hand craddling a tall wine glass. Lucifer just lifted an eyebrow as acknowledgement, "Do you think you could get one of your underlings into that room?" he asked, referring of course, to the famed flat 221 B. Lucifer chewed on his bottom lip a moment before a rather cat like smile replaced his contemplative look,

"You know, Jimbo, I rather think I could. I mean. They're smart enough to put up all the wardings and the like, but I'm fairly certain could slip past those. I am the devil after all...."

The Master leaned against the doorway as Jim and Luci began to plot in hushed voices, foreheads close and fingers moving to express a different part of the plan. Their wicked smiles were enough to show the Master that they were indeed going behind his back, even if it wasn't entirely intentional. He let out a huff. He supposed he could change his colours for a little while. After all. He had valuable information that he was certain the new opposing team would enjoy having very much.

As he was about to leave, the doors, he found, were locked down tight, and he found himself surrounded by Lucifer and Jim who appeared a bit offended, "Are we not enough company for you?" Jim cooed, hands touching the Master's shoulder lightly.

"Oh no, you're fine company, I just prefer it when Luci shares his plans with me, and you too... You know, I've been feeling rather... Unappreciated, recently..." countered the Master, a predatory gleam in his eyes as he brushed Jim's fingers from his suit.

"Oh that's not true, Masty," Lucifer had the look of a kicked puppy as he invaded the Master's space, "Had you stuck around we were going to share. We were even going to go get that old police box as a sign of good faith...."

The world seemed to stop and the three villains found themselves stilling. Jim's tongue swiped along his lips again and the Master even gave a look of concern as the room went dark. Jim's spindly fingers gripped at Lucifer's forearm, and they all drew a bit closer. Something akin to fear crossed their faces momentarily, but it quickly vanished as the lights flickered on again and the room was empty, void of even the villains that had taken to living together. Evil does enjoy a bit of company.

The trio stood on the rooftop, a mixture of angry and confused. The sounds from within their dwellings told only that they were being ripped apart. Jim stood up straight, a frown set deep on his face. He turned to Lucifer accusingingly, who shrugged. The Master was picking at his nails when he finally spoke up, 

"I can't believe you let one of your bits of vermin into our home."

Lucifer was less than amused, "Shut up, Masty. It wasn't me."

Here was where Jim finally said something, but it was more of an angry outburst, "If it wasn't you,  _WHO THEN_?! How the  _fuck_ did they know where we were, Luci?! I thought we'd taken percautions! Not against your  _fucking_ spawn because I thought  _you_ could handle them!" Lucifer looked personally victimised until the Master put a hand on his shoulder,

"I'm thinking they got a hold of Meg..." the rooftop fell silent and Jim bit his lip,

"Sorry...." Lucifer said nothing, but he nodded, and Jim took that as a kind of 'I forgive you.' 

The night was silent except for the passing traffic and the sounds of Jim's home being ripped to shreds. Glass shattered, walls thumped and it sounded as though someone was ripping up the carpet. Jim winced. The amount of money it would cost to fix it all up again.... 

And then it stopped.

And someone stood on the corner of their rooftop looking slightly familiar, and when he spoke, Jim could have sworn he knew him, "Last time I heard, you were in the cage, Luci." Lucifer's lips twitched and he took a step towards the new addition,

"Crowley."

Jim grinned, "Oh! You're late, love. Very late. Weren't you supposed to come to the first meeting?" Crowley looked rather pleased with himself, "I even made you a cup of tea. Broke my heart..." Crowley grinned,

"Sorry I missed it, boys. Better offer,"

"Team Free Will threaten to tie your balls together?" Luci asked, folding his arms together. After clasping his hands together, Crowley stepped away from the edge towards them, 

"Offered me Hell if I played along,"

"Remember your place,  _demon._ " If Lucifer's eyes could shoot daggers, they would have pierced Crowley's soul. 

"You don't frighten me," Crowley replied with disinterest, brushing lint off his suit. 

"I should."

Jim licked his lips, "I hate being stood up...." the Master nodded in agreement. Crowley just shook his head, smirking,

"They've got more a chance than you lot. Pathetic. Can't even band together properly...." Crowley shook his head again and Lucifer stepped forward. Crowley paused, eyes turning red just before Lucifer waved his hand. Crowley disappeared in a puff of red smoke, 

"I'll deal with him,  _personally,_ later. For now..." Lucifer shrugged, "Let's get started, boys."

"Started?" the Master questioned, tilting his head to one side.

"Yes, darling, you were always rather impatient."

"Oh... The end of the world?"

"End of the line, Masty. Us. Whaddya say?"

The three grinned,

"Sounds like a plan."

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of this fic was written at the end of this post on tumblr: http://oscenelyobscure.tumblr.com/post/36373788459  
> Yes. that's my tumblr, yes, I wrote the first bit to this due to the comment about the fic being urgently needed.  
> SO I MOVED IT OVER HERE SO I COULD FINISH IT WHOOOOOOOO.


End file.
